Project includes: Laboratory investigations of fetal and cadaver material relative to the speech mechanism with emphasis upon tongue, palato-pharyngeal structures, larynx, and Eustachian Tube. Clinical investigations relate to mental, social and emotional development, methods of assessing velopharyngeal valving and its relationship to speech, and the influence of otitis media upon early child development when treatment protocols are varied.